The present invention relates to a method for dividing speech. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for dividing speech by use of acknowledgement responses.
In a transcription process on telephone conversation contents in an operator-service support system and the like, a speech of an operator and that of a customer are separately recorded and converted into text data. Conventionally, in order to efficiently search a recorded speech, a position where a predetermined keyword such as a product name is spoken is recorded, and the timestamp of the position is used as an index. The transcription process is performed by specifying a position of the keyword with automatic speech recognition and the like, and then by replaying the speech of a corresponding part. However, information on the conversation contents cannot be accurately extracted in such a method, since the method does not effectively use the customer's speech, particularly an acknowledgement. To be specific, it is difficult to accurately recognize and analyze a speech from a voice stream, since the speech is not divided into appropriate utterance.
An example of a conventional technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-276754.